Nuestros Cuentos de Hadas
by Kino Lita
Summary: -mi amado príncipe Alfonse ¿es usted dueño de este zapato ?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones : **

1- Este FanFiction es de **Temática YAOI (chico/chico) **así como elricest **(incesto) **para tu comodidad **si acaso te desagradan **estas historias te recomiendo **CERRAR LA VENTANA**

2-Por mas que ame a Fullmetal Alchemist nunca será mió así como las letras de las canciones y los cuentos de hadas originales todos protegidos por derechos de autor

3-Si te agradan este tipo de historias !bienvenido(a)¡ !que alegría que leas mis fics¡

4- Me hago llamar Lita Kino y estoy escribiendo esta historia por que Sango-chan me la pidió como regalo de cumpleaños (por cierto felicidades n_______n )

5- Si gustan pueden pedirme cualquier cuento que quieran y yo lo adapto con mucho gusto

*comencemos*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nuestros

Cuentos de Hadas

PROLOGO

Aquel día todo estuvo en mi contra desde el clima, hasta terminar confinado a mi habitación y tu, totalmente enfadado conmigo colocándome un pañuelo muy frió sobre mi frente

-¿en que estabas pensando al ?

Pero tu contestaste

-no digas nada , pensabas en mi … inconciente , no tenias por que haber ido a dejarme el almuerzo al con esta terrible lluvia

-¿y ..si tenias hambre nii san?

-¡no debiste hacerlo ! … ahora tienes demasiada fiebre y todo por mi culpa

-no …. No …es tu culpa

Miraste el termómetro con preocupación y abriste un poco mas los ojos

-39º

Después te dirigiste hacia la puerta murmurabas algo como "sopa caliente" y una hora mas tarde regresaste con un plato enorme de sopa con muchas verduras

-nii san ¿en que estado dejaste la cocina ?

-anda come y no digas nada

-¿quieres que llame a los bomberos?

-Alfonse o te la comes ya o no volverás a salir de casa nunca más

-esta bien

A pesar de tus esfuerzos la fiebre no disminuyo

-!se acabo ¡ te llevare a un hospital

-no por favor nii san

-no se me ocurre nada mas

-el doctor dijo que me recuperaría pronto

-pero no se que mas puedo hacer por ti

Dijiste sosteniendo mi mano y yo me estremecí un poco , odio ver tu frustración

-¿me cuentas una historia ?

-¿una historia ?

-un cuento de hadas

-no recuerdo ninguno al

-¿de verdad no lo recuerdas ed ?Cuando Mamá murió se terminaron los cuentos de hadas para nosotros y nunca volví a escuchar uno

-al esas cosas son tonterías , cosas que nunca sucederán

-son maravillosos los finales felices

-nunca ocurren al

-tanto así como "y comieron perdices" no pero al final tienes algo por lo que vale la pena vivir y puedes ser feliz

-esta bien al , lo intentare ¿de acuerdo ?

-si

-pero no te prometo nada

Quizás fue tu sentimiento de culpa el que te obligo a hacer algo en lo que hace mucho tiempo no crees pero aun así sabia que esos cuentos serian muy diferentes a cualquier cuento que yo hubiese escuchado antes ,esos serian nuestros cuentos de hadas, y con una sonrisa me dispuse a escucharte

_Continuara_

Aclaraciones Finales :

Deseo que haya sido de su agrado , dejó mi correo para cualquier queja , sugerencia, comentario o petición

**lita_kino_**

**¡¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!! **


	2. CinderAl

**Aclaraciones : **

1- Este FanFiction es de **Temática YAOI (chico/chico) **así como elricest **(incesto) **para tu comodidad **si acaso te desagradan **estas historias te recomiendo **CERRAR LA VENTANA**

2-Por mas que ame a Fullmetal Alchemist nunca será mió así como las letras de las canciones y los cuentos de hadas originales todos protegidos por derechos de autor

3-Si te agradan este tipo de historias !bienvenido(a)¡ !que alegría que leas mis fics¡

4-Si gustan pueden pedirme cualquier cuento que quieran y yo lo adapto con mucho gusto

*comencemos*

________________________________________________________________

_***Cinder-Al***_

-¿sabes por que cinder-al salio corriendo a la media noche? le pregunto ed a su hermanito

-porque a esa hora terminaba el hechizo

-no al

-entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-El príncipe Edward Elric al no encontrar a una doncella que se pareciera un poco a la persona que el tanto amaba decidió bailar con una damisela de nombre Winry , pero justo al dar las 24 horas, el príncipe vio que alguien salía corriendo, una persona de cabello color caramelo que tal vez podría ser …

-¿Quién era ed?

-Sin disculpar su descortesía el príncipe salio corriendo tras otra persona , fue entonces que se percato del zapato que había abandonado

-espera por favor , podrías enfermar y si algo te sucediera no se lo que haría

-haz tomado una decisión

-cinder-al por favor espera

-no me hables así Edward

Por fin logró alcanzarlo y se acerco a el lo mas que pudo

-¿con que otro nombre quieres que te llame ? ¿te gusta "amor" ?

-no , no me gusta

-al

-prometiste que solo seria un baile , la excusa perfecta y te encuentro besándote con una extraña

-no la bese al , nunca besaría a alguien que no fueras tu

-regresa con ella , no se te olvide que hay hechizos que terminan a la media noche

-mi al esta celoso

-no soy tu al y no estoy celoso

Dijo el menor cruzando los brazos

-ese era el plan al , no entiendo por que te molestas

-veo que seguiste el plan al pie de la letra

-que no , además la historia dice que cenicienta sale corriendo a la media noche , olvidando la zapatilla por accidente ¿cierto ?

-eso cuentan

-aquí viene lo mejor , el príncipe la persigue quedándose con el único recuerdo de su amada , si encuentra a la dueña jura casarse con ella ¿Qué parte no entiendes ?

-la parte en la que yo te encuentro queriendo besar a otra cuando se supone que debías esperarme para correr tras de mi , encontrar mi zapato en el corredor y asumiendo que las leyes de nuestro reino indican que aquel príncipe que encuentre una zapatilla o un zapato deberá casarse con el o la dueña de tal prenda … tu … oh ed

¿ya no me amas ?

El príncipe se arrodillo delante del otro

-mi amado príncipe Alfonse ¿es usted dueño de este zapato ?

-si

-al aceptar vuestro zapato ¿aceptaría también mi amor por usted ?

Alfonse se ruborizo un poco

-lo haré, si tu también aceptas el mió

Al principio el reino no vio con buenos ojos aquella unión pero las leyes eran las leyes y nadie para suerte de ambos era capaz de tergiversar

Fin

-¿y bien al ? Tal vez fue cursi y corto pero….

Al estaba dormido debido a la fiebre

-descansa mi cinder-al

A la mañana siguiente Alfonse ya se sentía un poco mejor , aun así anhelaba poder escuchar otra historia debido a que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido y estaba seguro de haber escuchado otra versión de la historia

-por favor

-pero te quedaste dormido la ultima vez

-no volverá a ocurrir

-no

-por favor hermano

Al siempre conseguía todo lo que quisiera de ed ¿Por qué seria ?

-bueno pero es el ultimo

-luego hablamos sobre eso

-un a melodía le vino a la mente

-¿Cuál será ?

-Sw-al lake

-¿Cuál ?

-el lago de los cisnes

-pero tu dijiste algo muy raro

-seguro que escuchaste mal , bueno nuestra historia empieza con un joven de nombre Al-deth

**Nota :** aquí esta , que no me quedo como lo quería pero Sango chan dice que estuvo lindo y así se quedo , para el otro voy a hacer del lago de los cisnes , escribí "Sw-al lake por el nombre en ingles , pude involucrar el nombre de al , al español no logre que me quedara , esperen a leerlo y luego me dicen que les pareció


End file.
